Not Everything is As it Seems
by ElricLawliet
Summary: A girl with a secret darker than anyone could have ever guessed. A boy determined to find out what it is. She wanted to push him away, but he just drew her back in. How can she protect him if she won't explain what she's proctecting him from? Near/OC
1. Stranger

**Me: Hey! This is my second ever fanfic! XD**

**Near: … obviously...**

**Me: What does that mean?**

**Near: Uhhh... nothing?**

**Me: Why, you little-!**

**Wolf: Break it up, you two. We need to get started.**

**Me: Count yourself lucky, this time, sheep...**

**Wolf: sigh... She does not own Death Note, yada yada yada...**

**Me: But I do own you! So bow down to me!**

**Wolf: No.**

**Me: -sulks-**

Near silently stacked the dice for his tower, one dotted block at a time, making sure they faced the direction he wanted them to. The rec room was almost empty, it was almost curfew. The other children of Wammy's didn't want to risk getting on Roger's bad side by being late to bed. It didn't matter to him either way, it wasn't like he would actually be sleeping anyway.

Suddenly a voice asked,

"Whatcha doing?"

He turned, and saw a girl about his age. She had shoulder-length, messy brown hair and strange, yellow eyes. This startled him. He knew yellow eyes weren't entirely unheard of, but they _were_ rare. However, he didn't let his surprise show. He never let _any_ of his emotions show. He turned back to his tower.

"I'm building a dice tower."

"Can I help?" the girl asked.

"... I guess so," Near replied, a little startled.

She sat down beside him and started to stack. Near was impressed; she seemed to know how he wanted the dice tower to look.

"So," she said after a couple of minutes, "what's your name?"

"I'm Near. You?"

"The caretaker guy said my name here is Wolf," she said. "But... why can't I just use my real name? Why can't I just be _me_?"

Near paused for a moment. "Because it's dangerous," he finally said. "Every kid here is an orphan who is smart enough to be called a genius. We're being raised to be possible successors for the world's greatest detective, so it's important no one knows our real names, just in case."

"World's greatest detective?" Wolf asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Near sighed. This girl was obviously brand new. After all, she didn't know_ anythin_g_._

"Never mind. Roger will explain soon enough," he said.

Roger entered the room then. They looked back, and realized they were the only ones left in the room.

"Oh, Wolf, I see you've met Near. Good. Near, can you show her to her room? It's the empty one next to yours."

"Sure, Roger," Near said, getting up starting towards the door. "Come on, Wolf."

Wolf followed glancing out the window as she passed. It was only quarter moon.

Good.

**Me: Yay! Chapter one is finished! There's no actual horror or supernaturalness here, but I promise there will be eventually!**

**Near: … Supernaturalness...?**

**Me: S-shut up. I couldn't think of what to say, okay? Sheesh...**

**Wolf: Sigh... you two fight more than L and Light...**

**Me: You shut up, too.**

**Near: L and Light don't fight _that_ often... only like twice. All the other times they're very polite.**

**Me: If you like it, than please review!**


	2. Shadow

**Me: Yay! It's time for chapter two!**

**Near: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: It's fun to write stories.**

**Wolf: Yes, why else would you write them? Now get on with it!**

**Near: Be nice, Wolf. She created you. She's the only reason you're here.**

**Wolf: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE BEING NICE TO HER!**

**Me: Yes. Near was just in one of his very very rare bad moods last time. We're friends after all. :)**

**Near: … Maybe.**

**Me: Awww... I feel hated...**

**Wolf: She only owns me, blah blah blah... ON WITH THE STORY!**

Wolf sat on her bed, thinking about her father. He had been the only family she'd ever had, and now he was gone.

She was alone, but she still tried hard not to cry. She'd always prided herself on her ability to act cheerful, no matter what kind of hell her life may be. Even when she was alone, she almost never cried.

To take her thoughts off her father, she thought about the boy she'd met that night. He was like her and different at the same time. Neither of them showed their real emotions, but she did it by putting on a cheerful act, while Near didn't show any emotions.

But somehow, she _knew_ his emotions. She _knew_ when he was surprised when he had seen her eyes, she _knew_ when he was startled at her asking to play with him. This confused her. His face hadn't changed, but she felt his emotions.

But how was that possible?

She sighed and shook her head. Thinking about confusing things never helped her. The answers to things she didn't know usually came when she wasn't looking for them.

She leaned back on her bed, messy brown hair landing in her eyes. She blew it off, and knew full well she wouldn't sleep. She hadn't slept properly since she was eight. It kind of annoyed her, but not much. After all, she didn't need as much sleep as other people did. She hadn't in a long time.

Wolf thought about the dice tower she and Near had built. She wondered what would happen to it. Would Near knock it down when they were finished? Would he leave it up? She wondered why it even mattered.

Her jumbled, unimportant thoughts were interrupted when she heard her stomach growl. She looked at the clock. 1:23 a.m. No one would be up. She got up out of bed and walked to the door. She didn't have to try to hide her footsteps, her feet were naturally as silent as a cat's.

As she padded to the kitchen she passed Near's room. She was tempted to listen by the door, to see if he snored, but decided it wasn't worth the chance of him being awake and hearing her.

When she reached the kitchen, she crept to the pantry. In addition to the other strange traits she had, Wolf also saw very well at night. She opened the door and inspected the inside. After a minute's debate, she grabbed a small box of cookies and walked back to her room.

She lay back down on the bed and nibbled a cookie, staring at the ceiling. After she finished her midnight snack, she got up to throw the box away. As she fell into the light of the moon, she saw her shadow, and she shivered. She had come to hate what that shadow would become. Her eyes fell on the moon again, and she started to think about her father once more. This time, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming from her golden eyes. Her father was dead, gone forever. He was dead, dead, dead.

But the worst part... she had been the one that killed him.

**Me: Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Near: I wasn't in this chapter...**

**Me: Sorry... oh well! Move on!**

**Wolf: I... killed my father...?**

**Me: Duh, the story wouldn't be as interesting otherwise.**

**Wolf: I had to kill my fucking _father_ for the sake of making this story _interesting_? How sick are you?**

**Me: Pretty damn sick, actually... -evil grin-**

**Near: sigh...**

**Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's much more interesting that way. Have you found out what she is yet? It's not that hard. Please tell me if you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated! XD**


	3. Fight

**Me: Hello! The time has come for chappie 3!**

**Near: Will I actually be in this one?**

**Me: Yes, Near. Now shut up and pay attention.**

**Wolf: Why? So he can learn what a terrible person I am?**

**Me: … You're still mad about the whole "killed your own father" thing, aren't you?**

**Wolf: Just a little.**

**Me: Thought so. Well you, can deal with it.**

**Near: Is this what they call a "cat fight?"**

**Me: …**

**Wolf: …**

**Me: Near, you do know you're _completely_ oblivious to the everyday world, don't you?**

**Near: I've been told that, yes.**

**Me: Okay. Just makin' sure.**

**Wolf: He doesn't know _anything_...**

**Me: On another matter entirely, in response to ihasanidea... I can in fact be a pretty sick person. But you're wrong about the last part, I just really _love_ plot twists... they just make the story so much more interesting! Anyways... on with the story!**

Near stared up at the ceiling and thought about the new girl. Something about her wasn't right. Was it her eyes? The ones that were as gold as the sun? No... it wasn't the eyes themselves, it was the look _in_ her eyes. She'd acted immature and happy, but the look in her eyes told Near a different story.

Her eyes were broken eyes. When he looked at those strange eyes, he saw the look of someone who knew true misery, misery unlike any he'd ever seen.

They were the eyes of someone who'd seen death.

He knew plenty of people who'd recently seen a loved one die, but those sad eyes were nothing compared with these. What had Wolf seen to break her heart so much as to where _Near_ would notice it? Near sucked at reading people... especially girls.

"Fuck it," he muttered. "I was probably just imagining things. There's no way I could notice emotion in someones eyes; I can't even tell emotion on peoples' faces! It was probably some weird trick of the light."

And after finally convincing himself his mind was playing tricks on him, Near fell asleep.

[Just pretend I am a line]

The next day, Near rose even earlier then usual and walked into the dining room. To his surprise, Wolf was already up, munching on a large helping of bacon and sausage.

"Mornin' Near," she mumbled around a mouthful of sausage.

"Good morning, Wolf. I must say I'm surprised; I thought I was the earliest riser here."

"I'm insomniac," Wolf said. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in years."

"Ah," Near said, pouring himself some cereal.

He sat down next to Wolf, and she looked startled.

"Something wrong?" he asked, confused.

""N-no, it's just... no one has sat next to me to eat in along time."

Now Near was surprised. "Why?"

Wolf paused. "Because I'm weird," she sighed. "My eyes are weird, my sleeping habits are weird, my personality is weird. I've always been an outcast. I haven't had a real friend since I moved here three years ago."

"Well I think that's stupid. I happen to like your eyes."

Wolf blushed. "Th-thanks..."

Near smiled. The two finished their breakfast in silence, and finished at the same time. As they went to put their dishes in the sink, some of the other orphans started getting up. Wolf, who was still in her puppy pajamas, went to her room to get changed. She came back in a light gray shirt and baggy blue jeans, her hands in her pockets.

The two headed to the same playroom as last night, and started trying to finishing finish their dice tower.

A minute later, Wolf heard a _snap!_ behind her, and whirled around. A young blond boy was standing there, munching a chocolate bar. He was wearing all black clothes, and there was a wooden rosary around his neck.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Mello," he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Wolf."

"Watcha doin'?" Mello asked.

"Uhhh... building a dice tower, what's it look like?" she said. Honestly, what else could this possibly be?

The boy called Mello obviously didn't like her smart-allic comment.

"Listen girlie, you're new, so I'll give you a warning: _don't talk back to me._ When I ask you something, you will answer correctly."

Now Wolf was pissed. "I do not take orders from stuck up, over confident blonds," she said, staring Mello straight in the eye. "I don't give a damn what you say, ask me a stupid question, I'll give you a stupid answer."

The other kids in the room gasped. _No one _who'd talked to Mello like that had gotten away without a beating. Mello, face livid pulled back his fist and punched. But at the last second, Wolf ducked, grabbed the blond's arm, swung him around, grabbed his other arm, and suddenly she was behind him, both hands holding his arms in a unbreakable grip, one foot on his back. She looked almost as if she were about to pull the stunned blond's arms out of their sockets.

"Lesson one," she said, "never let your opponent get behind or underneath you." She released his arms, and he spun around to face her.

"H-how'd you do that...?" he asked.

She laughed. "I've had my share of fights. You seem to have, too, but judging from your over-confidence, you've never had the shit beaten out of you before. One can only learn from mistakes."

Near stared at Wolf. She was half a head shorter than Mello, small and skinny, but she'd just handed him his ass on a platter.

_What the hell was with this girl?_

Mello shook his head. Finally he looked back up at Wolf and smiled.

"Will you teach me how to fight like that?" he asked.

Wolf grinned. "Sure!"

**Me: Hmmm... that was a bit fluffy, wasn't it?**

**Near: Just a little.**

**Me: Oh, well. I can't think of any thing. According to the last chapter, it's still a while till full moon...**

**Wolf: Ummm... should you be saying that?**

**Me: I see no problem with it.**

**Wolf: Okay... whatever you say, oh masterful creator.**

**Me: Smart-allic. Anyway. Sorry to all you Mello fans out there who weren't happy with Wolf kicking his ass. See, I needed Wolf to have a fight with someone to show she was unnaturally strong, and who better to fight with than Mello? I love Mello, too, and love all Mello fans... for instance my dear friend Olivia, who I love very much and I know would never come to my house in the middle of the night to seek revenge in me for hurting her beloved blond... right? Heh... heh... heh... -afraid of mello-obsessed wrath-**

**Wolf: Well, while my fearless creator is cowering in the emo corner, I remind you she owns nothing but me.**

**Near: And I'm sure she'd also say something like, "Pwease read and review, lovely readers! :D"**

**Wolf: …**

**Near: Her words not mine.**

**Wolf: … Okay then. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy these Mello plushies ElricLawliet meant to give you for reading. Have a nice life!**


	4. The Darkness Within

**Me: Sorry it took so long! I got grounded... T.T**

**Near: … Why?**

**Me: I left a sock on the floor.**

**Near: … Who grounds a kid for that?**

**Me: That's exactly what I said! My parents are cruel... and unusual... *cries in misery***

**Near: There, there... it's okay...**

**Wolf: You're both idiots.**

**Me: Oh, there you are, Wolf. I wondered where you went. :3**

**Wolf: What are you talking about? You just hadn't written me in yet!**

**Me: Oh...**

**Wolf: Never mind... let's just get on with the story...**

**Me & Near: Okie dokie! :3**

**Wolf: Okay... ummm... WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH NEAR?**

**Near: What? I can be happy sometimes...**

**Me: Enough! It's time to continue the story!**

**Wolf: Yeah...**

Wolf stared out the window, a sick sensation growing in her stomach. It was the night of the full moon.

"Wolf?" Near asked, looking up at her. "You okay? You look nervous."

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Just remembered, it's full moon tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah... is that important?"

"Nah... just thinking... my father died... on a night like this..."

Near blinked. "Oh... I'm sorry..."

Wolf looked at Near, her best friend, and remembered the night one month ago.

_Wendi Moone looked out the window, dreading the time when the moon rose._

_A man walked in. He had messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes._

_Wendi used to have brown eyes._

"_Wendi?" the man said. "It's tonight isn't it?"_

_Wendi just kept looking out the window. When she looked back at him, there were tears in her eyes. "... Daddy? Why does this have to happen to me...? Why me?"_

_John Moone knelt down and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I don't really know, hon. But I do know it's not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself." He tousled her hair and took her hand. "Come on. You have to get to the woods. I love you Puppy, but it's kind of annoying when you break the house."_

_Wendi laughed and once more looked out the window. The moon was actually rather high already, but it was a cloudy night. Going to woods was a precaution; the moon could be revealed at any time._

_And they were halfway to the forest when it was._

_Wendi stiffened. No. No no no no no. Not now. Not here._

_Not with her father standing less than a foot away._

"_Urggh... n-no... no..."_

_John started to back away, his eyes going wide._

_Wendi started shaking, and fell to the ground on all fours. She felt a prickling sensation as fur pushed through her skin. She felt her teeth elongate, and her ears grew pointy._

_It didn't exactly hurt, like in the movies, but it wasn't comfortable. Soon Wendi was on the ground, a large brown and gray wolf._

_And the werewolf howled._

_The beast stalked toward the man backing slowly away._

No! _Wendi thought. _No no no! This can't be happening!

_Wendi strained, trying to use every part of her brain to gain control of her body. She tried with all she had to stop her paws from moving forward._

_But it was useless. The wolf's instincts were in complete control._

_And the number one instinct: kill._

_And the wolf pounced._

NO! NO NO NO!

"_W-Wendi..." her daddy whispered. "Wendi..."_

_The wolf's claws raked across his chest. He screamed._

_Wendi was still fighting, fighting with everything she had to stop._

"_Wen... di..." her father gasped._

_Big, hot tears fell from her eyes._

Forgive me, Daddy... please... forgive me..._ and her mind blacked out._

_When she awoke, she was human again. She pushed herself up. And saw what she was lying on._

Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

"_D-D-Daddy...?"_

_Below her, John Moone's body was a bloody mess. Wendi stared at her hands on his chest. They were covered in blood._

"_Oh no... oh no oh no oh no..." She started crying. "D-Daddy... Daddy... I-I'm sorry... D-Daddy..."_

_A few hours later, the police found the blood-soaked body of a man, and a young girl in shock. As they transported her to the nearest orphanage, she didn't say anything. One of the cops led her up to the door, and an old man called Roger met them. He led her to his office, an knelt down beside her._

"_Sweetheart? Here, no one uses their real names. I know this is sudden, but do you have anything you'd prefer to call yourself?"_

_He wasn't really expecting her to answer. She hadn't spoken since she'd been found. To his surprise, she looked at him. He suddenly felt sick. He'd never seen anyone who looked so... miserable. Her eyes showed sadness unlike anything Roger Ruvie had ever seen._

"_Wolf," the girl whispered. "I am Wolf."_

Wolf shut her eyes, trying to forget the terrible memories. She clenched her fists, trying really hard not to start crying.

"Wolf...?" Near asked. "You sure you're okay?"

She started. She'd forgotten Near was still in the room. "H-huh? Oh, yeah... I gotta go, Near. It's almost time for me to kick Mello's ass in another fighting lesson..."

It was true. Wolf walked outside and went to the big tree, where Mello was already waiting.

"About time! Where've you been?" Mello cried.

"Uhhh... the rec room? So, you ready to get your ass kicked again?"

"Hey! I'm gonna beat you this time! Just you watch!"

"Mello, we've been doing this for almost a month, and you have yet to come anywhere close to beating me," Wolf laughed.

"Hya!" Mello roared, lunging at her.

An hour later, Mello was bruised all over and had yet to lay a finger on Wolf.

"I thought you were were gonna beat me today?" Wolf said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll get you soon, you'll see!" Mello laughed.

Wolf grinned. "Let's call it a day, Mello."

The sun was beginning to set. As Mello walked back to the room, Wolf glanced nervously at the sun. And as she remembered what had happened the last full moon, she wondered if it had been smart to get as close to anyone as she had Near and Mello.

**Near: Hmmm... that was kinda depressing.**

**Wolf: I'll say... _god,_ Jenny, you are fucking _sadistic._**

**Me: Hmmm... I have to say you may be right.**

**Wolf: You're not even worried about it...**

**Me: Should I be?**

**Near: Probably.**

**Me: … Well, I'm not, so... let's move on! Anyway, did you like this... interesting... chapter? I tried really hard to make it longer than the others. And once again, I apologize to all Mello fans for kicking his ass. WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STALKING ME, OLIVIA? T.T**

**Wolf: You're afraid of your best friend?**

**Me: YES! She can be _scary_ man... so scary... *once again scared of mello-obsessed wrath***

**Wolf: Once again, Jenny shows what a coward she is. So... yeah. Read and review!**

**Near: Anyone who does gets a free Mello... you know, to make up for the beaten-up one. :3**

**Wolf: … You're still freaking me out with the OOCness...**


End file.
